vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112241-wildstar-is-designed-to-hate-me-how-can-we-be-together
Content ---- I don't play WildStar as much as I use to back in June. It's coming less and less due to the fact that like you I don't have that much time to put in it. That being said I don't see what your talking about. Even with attunment, all it takes is being in a guild and communicating with them. Dungeons take about 2 hours at the most. Do one dungeon once a week, easy peasy. World Bosses? Well that one takes a little bit longer, but if they're up and one of your guild mates on, have them contact you. If you're available do it, if not don't. I don't expect myself to unlock everything in a month, if that was the type of game it would be rather boring and short. Just work slowly to your goal. Now the warplot part, again join or befriend a PvP guild. I remember a week ago a combination of guilds were asking people to join them for a war party for war plots. They were up to 30 some players and looking for a few more. Just get to know people and things start to be easier. I guess what I'm saying is WildStar doesn't seem to be a game that requires you be hardcore or have a ton of time. It's a game that requires social skills and being sociable. | |} ---- ---- So you wouldnt consider the rep grind for the attunement a time waster? What about putting a timed limit on silver that in no way reflects on a skill set needed for raids? Where are the timers in raids? The world boss step is fun, but only if you can befriend that many people, and once again, who would expect 10-20 people to waste their own time helping one person, not everybody is on the same stage of the quest, which bring up the annoying fact that the attunment is in stages and prior acheivments dont count. Its anti casual, and anti "time poor" people. Warplots... Oh man warplots. Just get 10-40 of your closest friends together, just get them all on at the same time, just get them to que up and wait for minutes or even hours, unable to que for bg's dungeons, or do quests. Just get them to do all that, and maybe, just maybe you will find another group of 40 people also queing, also going through the same commitment to play with, and then pray to god they are a suitable match in rating to even be able to play fairly with... Add to that the fact i live in australia and no1 is online when i play, add to that i already have a warparty and active guild, add to that that we still havnt been able to get a warplot to pop. And then when its already an insurmountable time sink and logistical nightmare. Add to that, the fact i cant even get a BG or arena, (rated or practice) to pop during my entire play session due to poor population. Sounds like and easy task to me... Yeh right... Like i said Carbine has great content, its just really really poorly implemented. | |} ---- ----